


Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn is sad. Rey tries to cheer him up.





	Comfort

Rey passes by Finn's room when she hears what sounds like sobs coming from it. She presses her ear to the door : Finn is indeed sobbing, which instantly worries Rey.

"Finn? It's Rey, can I come in?" she says after gently knocking on the door.

She hears Finn sniffle. "Yeah."

Rey opens the door and steps in, closing it then. Finn is sitting on his bed, wiping his eyes clean with his sleeve.

"What's up?" He asks, looking up at her and giving her a small smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replies as she sits next to him.

"Well..." Finn sniffles as he looks down, fidgeting with his thumbs. "I was just..." He bites his lower lip before looking at her again, "Rey, I'm a good person, right?"

Rey raises her eyebrows, surprised. "What? Yes, Finn, of course you are! Why are you asking me this?"

"If I really am, then how come my fandom is so bad? They just... they spend their time bullying and harassing other people, just because these people like something they don't! They constantly mock them, too, and go as far as stealing people's works to replace someone else with me! They send them death threats as well, and once even stole a picture of a child to mock them and their parents!"

Rey gasps. "That's... awful, Finn, I'm so sorry."

"Don't they know I would never condone such things? Why do they care so much about what others do, anyway? They don't even know them! And they could spend that time they spend doing all these awful things, helping actual people in real life! I just don't get it!"

"They should know better. I would never approve of such things, either," Rey says, shaking her head. "But you ARE a good person, Finn, don't worry. It's them who are bad."

Finn nods and smiles at Rey, who gives him a pat on the back before standing up again.

"Get some rest, buddy, alright?"

"Will do. Thanks, Rey. You're a great friend."

Rey returns his smile and turns around, leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway the finnrey fandom is bad and y'all did this kind of stuff plenty of times and a lot worse lmao ur hypocrisy is off the charts  
> check urself before u shrek urself sweaties xo
> 
> (ps i'm trashing the fandom not the ship or the characters you idiots and until this gets more than 10K kudos i dont want anyone whining about how it's just as bad as what antis have been doing for now years ok bye)


End file.
